The Decendant of Albion and Draig
by bwoodman96
Summary: In this story Issie didnt love Rias and Rias didnt love him and one day about a week after the defeat of Rizer Draig found some sort of seal deep within Issies body and wondered why it felt like his and albions magic was in it. Will this change anything or will it change everything.


**The Decendant of Albion and Draig**

In this story Issie didnt love Rias and Rias didnt love him and one day about a week after the defeat of Rizer Draig found some sort of seal deep within Issies body and wondered why it felt like his and albions magic was in it. Will this change anything or will it change everything.

(IssiexAkeno)

Kuhou Akademy:last Period

Currently Issie and his two best friends were just lazing around in there class just waiting for that last few minutes to go by before class ended and they could go nobody was prepared for some crazed man who was waving around a katana(contained Holy atributes) and a 1911 pistole saying line up on the man himself looked like he was on to much steroids due to his temper and the needle pricks in his arm plus the bolging muscles that looked over worked.

"All right listen here you little shit stains!" said the man in a yell

"If already locked all the doores nobodys coming in here"

" youre probably wondering why i'm here, well since im already being chased by the police i might as well get laid before i eventually get caught even if that means I have to rape a highschool girl, now who shall be first". he ended with licking his lips looking over all the female members of who will be fist.

"I choose you" he said while grabbing on to asia argento resently turned devil

"NO" she yelled while the man grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a desk and was about to pull up her skirt when he felt a grip on his wrist when he saw the hand he followed it up to a face (Issie)

"what you gonna do skinny boy punch me hahahaha dont make me lauph with those scronny arms"

"I wont punch you" he said while letting go and taking a few steppes back and bringing up a pistol more specifically his gun.

"but I will shoot you"*BANG* Issie shot him in the arm and he kneeled to the ground writhing in then the man sprand from the spot he was at, issie only got one more shot wich only grazed his other arm then he was stabbed right through the stumice much to the horror of the class the the man took the sword then stabbed him in the chest about 4 inches from his heart then down the chest then across the chest forming a cross, all this happened while the man was in a rage mode then when the man stopped issie dropped to his knees with blood coming out of his mouth then the man punched him once in the face which you could here a crack and finally backed off.

"see this is why you dont fuck with me" said the man cooling down a little not even noticing issie picking up the pistol

"look at me you fucker" said issie while there was alote of blood going down his shirt he while even barely hearing even the doors from the other conserned students and faculty.

"what was that you little bitch" he said turning around from his sdride towards Asia who was just watching this happen to her very first friend

"you forgot something"said issie raising the gun*BANG* and the bullet whent right through the mans brain cavity said man droping to the ground with a loud thud. Once the students got over the shock that issie just killed somebody they remembered he needed medical attentian stat.

"Murayame call the ambulance everyone else help me take shirt off or something and put it on his wounds these are life threatening hes already lost alot of blood" said katase trying to keep here composure while giving orders

 **Time Skip/8 hours later/Hospital**

Currently the entirity of the (ORC) except Rias and koneko for some reason, issies parents and Motahama and Matsuda were in the waiting room when the doctore came out and said he will live there we happy smiles and tears of joy.

"ittle probably a few days tell he wakes up plus we need to watch not only his vitals since his body is changing for some reason like we have never seen before".

"what do you mean doctore"asked issies mother

"It's easier if I show you, follow me" said the doctore when they walked into the room he was moved too he was covered in bandeges except his lower body and his face when he was punched in the fece the man actually cracked his jaw, but that wasnt the weired thing what was weird was his hair was slowly changing ito a mix of silver,deep red and back and the colours were doing this like it his hair was like a slightly thick liquid and choosing where to go

"What is happening to my son" said the father with a wide eyed

"we dont know but it appears that his body is creating its own muscle to but its appears to be helping his healing process so we wont need to stop it unless something bad happens."Replied the doctore

"we will give you a call when he wakes but he cant have visoters until atleast another week we need to keep a tight watch on him".

 **2 months later/Issies new apartment**

In these two months Issie had been released from the hospital he had started dating Akeno moved out of his house introducing Akeno formaly to his parents and as his girlfriend and that he baught a appartment with saved money and that he now has a job (he doesnt really have a job) and that Akeno was moving in with him, this first came as a shock to his parents but it escalated into a party when they found out that they took each others firsts even though theyve only been dating for a little while, they also told the school after he showed them his new condition which was his hair along with the muscle along with getting the drama out of the way, the appartment was actually a condo issie baught with the money sirzecks gives him secretly every month(1 billion$ every 2 months directly to his bank account) as a little extra for defeating the fenix since he really did not like Rizer, the condo was large the whole thing was actually two stories high the first flore of his, since there was 2 others below his then a check in erea beneath that and a large mixed bath,the first floor had the kitchen dinning table for 10 and a fire place with a book shelf in the wall with books and a spair room along with a bathroom,2nd floor had his and Akeno bedroom it was his and Akenos since she moved in there was a master bathroom attached, currently we can see Issie hyoudou and Akeno Himejima were on issies bed drenched in sweat and you could see cum leaking out of Akenos heavelly abused pussy her stumic was bloted with it along with cum coming out of her abused ass her ass cheaks were bright red and you could see hand prints from issie smaking them, yep thats right issie and Akeno had just finished a 6 houre romp at the ending of this Issie hade cum a total of 8 times, he had better sexual resistance then he thought but not so much for Akeno she came around 40 times so right know they were tired as hell, dyhidratedand and were pretty sure Akeno couldint site down.

*pant*pant* that was amazing,*pant* we need to do this more often your pussy is devine"said issie regaining his breath

" fufufufu I might be pregnant after this you know" she said tiredly"and the reason we dont have sex every day is because of is well you know since you do it to me" she said looking up at his new eyes who both still had a look of pure extesy on there faces that probably wouldnt go away tell tomarrow due to the tingles up there spines from the deep dicking he did to her( just for youre own amusment issie thing is 12 inches long and 3 1/2 inches thick) with her lips on his hard yet sot chest making her voice slightly mofled, (he know has one Bright green eyris and the other has a creamy mix of white and black with gold specs)

"well if you do i'd be there every step of the way and im sure youd be a great mother" he said with a light smile finally getting his breath back

She just smiled widly and pulled herself forward and game him a kiss full of love and passion simmaler to the ones he has been giving her," you know just what to say and im sure youd be a great father" she said going in for one more kiss and couldint help but remember when they first started dating and told her why his body changed.

 **Flash Back 1 Month**

Issie had just woken up fiewing his body and all its changes but could feal the pain on his body from the cuts and stabs

" I see youre awake Issie" said Akeno with a sweet voice

" my wounds itch and sting, my body ackes all over but yes i am awake how is everthing been my darling fallen angel" he said with a smile

"h-howed you know that" she said wide eyed eyed and pointing at him

"how about I show you, but keep it a seacret until I tell everyone else ok" he said looking at her with her noding

So he stepped off the bed and standing up with Akenos help of course then he told her to step back since he could stand by himself" ok you ready" with a nod he released his wings what she nod made her eyes widen even more than before he had 12 devil wings,10 fallen angel wings and 6 dragon wings that were white with red claws at the end he was also emitting a ora with a mix of there powers plus something of a reaper. "the reason I have all this power and was able to tell you were part fallen angel was because when I was asleep draig and I were bored so he toled me he felt some dragon energy deep within my being so he brought me along a little adventure to find this energy and what we found was a very advanced magic seal repressing something and Draig was confused because it had familiar energy to his and albion and since it appeared to me for him I would have to will it to disipate to show me what was holding so when I thought 'what the hell could someone want to repress in my family' so I unlocked it and what happened next shocked me".

"What happened next" she said giddy now very interested in the story

"What happened next was very shocking,aparently what it was holding back was knowledge and what I truly was and repressed genes" issie took in another breath preparing for the shocker"I am a desendent of Albion AND Draig because some where some place the children of those two,'still cant believe they found time to find a mate and have hatchlings', eventually somewhere along the line those two kids mate with humans and wanted there kids to live a safe normal life so they sealed there powers and dragon heritage and DNA aperintly the two kids of A and D met up and came up with this solution since they didnt have a rivalry like there parents"."I also gained most of the knowledge of my past weilders and personalities but there is a fale safe on the spell so when I unlocked all this awesomeness" Akeno giggled when he said that last part."the seal whent to my brain and assimulates all this new stuff so I dont go into acoma from to much information so the only new stuff is im 1/4 Devil 1/4 Fallen angel 1/4 mix breed dragon of Albion and Draig whick doubles my streangt outpute of doubling my power from my boosts too tripling along with the time went from 10 seconds to 2 seconds and now I can devide peoples power by just saying 'Divide' and I can say it anytime, when ever I want due to the power of Albion corsing through my body and I believe devied from the weilder of Albion probably doesnt work on me due to the same cells of Albion in me, also with this my perversion whent down as youve might of noticed, I also got more of a blood lust,greater stanima I got taller in more than one place"he gave Akeno a wink when he said that in return she slightly blushed and licked her lips."also have a greater knowledge of chess for some reason."and again also every time draig and albion ate some one with a signifificant amount of power be it pure blooded Devil,highclass Fallen angel or Angel or a dragon there energy was exorbed by them so it is passed on when there is a human born by there decendants thats why my devil and fallen along with my dragon power is so strong in raw power and streangth i'm in the top 5according Draig but in combat capabilities since im not that well trained im guit low" he started with a grin but with a small sad smile.

to Akeno before she thought issies looks were a 5 maybe a 6 when he tried with his looks but now that he has more devil blood in him probably which was most likely pure blood and they usuall look better than most humans plus now that his gens are fallen angel which usually are renowned for making there sexualaty higher along with there looks even better so with all that wreritting his DNA he was now at least a 9 almost 10 and with that dragon ora and the devil and fallen it was making it very hard not to jump him.

"So Akeno I know its rewd to ask about your past but why do you hide your fallen angel side".

"If I tell you,you have to swear not to tell anyone about this, Rias is the only one who knows about my past".

"I swear from know tell death" said issie with a serios face

After he promiced she turned around and let loose one devil wing and on the other side there was one crow like wing dark as the darkest night" I was born between a human mother shuri Himajima and a fallen angel leader named Barquil, we were happy even though my mothers clan wanted us dead we were still happy until they attacked and killed my mother while my father wasnt there, I hate my father because he wasnt there I detest these wings because of these wings my mother died and I had to run and hide I even thought of suicide until Rias saved me". by the end she had a few stray tears falling until Issie walked up to her and and wiped them away then pulled her into a hug and just let her cry into his shoulder(issie know stands at 6'4 while Akeno is at 5'11)

"I think I would like to of meat your mother she sounds like a wonderful person but please dont detest your father I want to thank him actually" he said with a smile

" Why,why would you want to thank him, thanks to him I was born a monster and hate by my family I dont even know why you talk to me im a filthy halve breed with disgusting wings, and because of these wings no man will ever love me". Akeno was starting to tear up and yell again and starting to turn around to leave but not before she was grabed on the sholders and into the front of his face

"The reason I want to thank your mother and father is because they gave birth to a beautiful daughter, and if they didnt I would have never got to meat you" he was starting to tear up by this part." if you killed your yourself the one person who could tolerate my perversion and was a girl not to mention the most beautiful if ever met I dont think I could live in this world more than two more weeks, actually I bet thats what your father thought when your mother died so please dont hate youre self just because of youre father and youre race pluse."

she just looked at hime with watery eyes

"Just be happy your biological father is alive"

"What do you mean by that"*sniff* she said looking up at me with her puffy red eyes

" I mean i'm adopted I was 5 when my real mother was raped,beaten and killed right in front of me, my father died when I was only 3 so I didnt really know him, dont get me wrong I love my new family but I wonder what it would have been like to live with them would I have grown up better, would I have been so perverted as I was before the accident, would I have actually made my parents proud of me" he said smiling looking down at Akeno

"You think im beautiful" she said with red cheaks

"Dame right youre the most beautiful woman if ever met"

she just blushed more and said "thank you"

"Akeno can I ask you something" he said putting a hand on her cheek and pulling her head to him

"s-sure" she said blushing like mad for some reason

"I-I wou-I would like god dammit Akeno Himajima would you pleas go out with me and be mine forever" he finish looking nervouse and blushing red brighter than Riasis hair

when she just whent wide eyed and didnt say anything he thought the worst and with that his mood whent downhill fast

"im sorry fow asking such a stupid guestion I should have known you didnt like me like that" he said turning around until he felt a soft as silk hand on his hand turing around he saw Akeno with her face down hiding her blush

"I accept" she said in a gostly wisper

"what"

All the sudden he was brought into a deep kiss he was stunned at first but eventually unfroz from the shock and wrapped his armes around her and kissed her back then they stated making out for about 2 minutes,when they finally pulled away, all Akeno could do was put her head on his chest and smile brightly and say "I love you"

"I love you too" he replied and hugged her back smiling

Lockily there was no cameras in there our they would have seen them going at it hard core and taking each others virginity and Issie having the knowlede of Akeno liking pain as much as she loved delvering it, he didnt go easy on her so one houre later before a nurse could check up on him they finished for then but she'd come back later by teloportation circle and continue since there lust for eachother was barely satisfied it still surprised him they didnt have wires on him.

 **Flash Back End**

 **time skip 2 weeks later**

Currently Issie was in the bathroom rubbing his girlfriends back while she was throwing up from morning sickness( if your smart you know what this means, Issies still a little dense here so leave it up to Akeno to tell him)

"its ok Akeno let it out youre going to be fine" he sais in a soothing tone

"im ok now I think im done" she sais while shakely getting up

"issie I have a hunch of whats causing this but I think I need to consult a adult, I think buchous mother will do, will you come with me"

"do you even have to ask"

with that Akeno smiled and teleported them to the Gremory manchion in the Underworld, they go through plesantries and they meat Riasis mother they talk for a minute then takes Akeno into what looked like her private quorters after about 20 minutes they come out and Akeno comes up to him looking shy

"so you find out whats causing this" he asks in a worried tone afraid that he hurt her some how

"issie i-im- please dont be mad"

"what could I possibly be mad about" he said in a more worried tone

"Im pregnant with youre child"" with the mix genes of youre dragon DNA and all that energy you put into it when you boosted it for when we did it to increase are extesy it also increasted my chances by 10x my regular chances so know im pregnant please dont be mad" she said looking down on the verg of tears being afraid of issie leaving her

but instead of him saying something he just picked her up by the waist spinnig them in sircles and just kept saying 'im gonna be a dad' 'im gonna be a dad' all while she giggled happy that he was happy and didnt leave her.

"I told you he wasnt going to be mad" said with a smile while watching the happy couple

 **Time Skip 2 month later (ORC)**

Right now the orc members were on edge minuse Issie and Akeno,Issie because he knew these two people were two far below him to hurt him seriously and Akeno (who is showing a big baby bump any one who knows the early stages of pregnancy could tell by now) because Issie was behind her with his hands wrapped around her stumic in a loving but protective hold and his chin rested on top of her head and a ring on her finger.

 **Flash Back**

Currently it was a day after the new information of Akenos pregnancy and they were at a fancy italian resteront, they had just finished there plates of spagettie and meatballs along with garlick bread and with that done issie pulles out a black velvit box stands up walkes to the side of her and and lowers himself to one knee and making Akeno gasp knowing were this was she saw the box with a golden ring with a violet gem on top that had a red outline

"Akeno Himajima, I know we have only been dating for a couple months but I have never been so sure of something in my life like I am now I know Im probably rushing this but I love you with all my heart and It would never cease until the day I die. You are the one constant in my life that I can rely on to keep me going, the one who'll stick by my side and I hope that you'll continue to do so as my wife, so would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me". he said in in a happy strained voice but internolly he has never been this nervous

Akeno just sat there looking at him, shocked beyond belief as she saw the man she loved the most proposing to took her a few minutes to fully comprehend what was happening and when she did she couldint be happier.

"yes! Issie I love you so much" said Akeno who was now tearing up uncontrollably shw said in between her sobs of happiness before she embraced her fiancee

 **Flash Back End**

 **time skip 1 month**

"Kiba I am going to seriously hurt you if you keep sending that killing intent towards them, this is sopposed to be a peacful meeting between 2 church members and us and dont start thinking im defending them just because one of them is my childhood friend" stated Issie with a glare at Kiba

"what are you gonna do about it Hyoudou" he said with hatred and still believing he was stronger than him as long as he avoides his dragon shot

"WoW!, someones angry even calling me by my last name but ill humure you so here you go"Issie said releasing all his wings 14 devil wings and now 12 fallen wings and 8 dragon wings then there was a gigantic pressure making everyone fell to there stumics except Akeno since shes grown stronger since his sperm changed some of her DNA and streangthend her body and magic reserves plus enlargining it currently she is at 4 pairs of devil wings and do to being born part fallen also had 5 pairs of fallen wings plus 2 pairs of dragon wings like Issies dragon wings.

once kiba got back up after regaining his berrings he was still pissed

" ha im still contious guess youre not as powerful as youre wings say you are"

"I was only showing 8 percent of my full power and imagine me with balance breaker plus I can boost my power by 20x every 2 seconds now that I evolved

and with that said kiba left not wanting to stay there with someone who could destroy him in less than a second

"know where we"

 **Time Skip 2 Days Later**

Kokobiel a 10 winged fallen angel whom had faught in the great war and lived and feared for his cruelty in battle was absolutly not happy not happy at all, at first it was going fine the excalibers formed the fake excalibur which was powerful in its own wright, the gremory girls gueen wasnt there nore was the red dragon emporer it was perfect. well it was until the gremorys knight unlocked balance breaker and broke the fake excaliber, then when he told them about the death of God, oh it was perfect, the look of shock umong the Devils especially the former nun Asia argento and Xnovie they just fell to there kneas and cried 'truly pathetic' he thought at the time but when he was ready to kill them then deal with the sitry girl the Red Dragon Emporer arived shattering the light spear into ablivion when the boy merely grabed it out of the air but what pissed him off about it was the fact he acted so casual about it.

(Rias pov)

"where have you been Issie, I demand a awnsere right this instant you should have been here a while ago and wheres Akeno"

"Ill awnser that in reverse order, Akeno is resting at home talking to her father and would you really make a pregnant girl fight" he lightly glared at her"and to awnsere your guestion about where if been, I was getting yelled at by Akenos father about 'not being good enouph for her' before I beat the shit out of him.

 **25 Minutes Ago, Issies condo**

Akeno (who know looked like she was 8 months pregnant) was holding on tightly to Issies hand at the moment due to the two people standing in front of them one looking pissed and the other looking calm but had a smirk and before he could speak the smirking one talked who he could tell was azazel do to his memories and the other was Barquil and his fianceis father and with the pissed of look and the glare in his eyes told him he wasnt happy.

"before you ask why were here, im here to make sure nothing bad happens"said Azazel the leader of the fallen angels

"somehow I dont see that happening" said issie jokingly

" Akeno I demand a awnsere why youre with this low class filth"yelled barquil pointing at Issie

"wow come down dude dont throw out a hip now"replied Issie not giving a dame about what barquil said towards him

"father I demand you leave I know your only worried about my safety and you believe Issie is not strong enough to protect me do to thouse false reports of him being the weekest host of the Red dagon Emporer, plus I am pregnant with Issies child I am trying to get over my hatred since Issie asked me to forgive you but If you continue that may never happen" she said calmly, if this was before she was with Issie she would have freeked out but know being with Issie she was alot more calm and able to think strait and not go strait to hating her father

"Ill be the one to decide that" and before Azazel or Akeno could say anything Barquil dashed at him fist ready to strike but promply found him self on the ground with his punting arm broken and Issies foot on his back and this all happened in less than a second.

Thuse after Issie healed Barquil and was exepted by him he showed them his wings and told them that why Akeno looked so far along in her pregnancy which was do to a traing field he created that only opens up after one day passes wich is around 7 months on the inside which is why he got so good at fighting so currently she was only about a week away from her due date

 **Flashback END**

"so now to deal with thus guy" said Issie looking at kokabiel then taking out of a rip in space what looked like a 50 caliber pistol that inchanted by highlass magic, then Issie fanished and reapead infront of Kokohead and before he could do a thing he found a gunshot riping through his chest right next to his heart and out his back then proceided to fall to the ground with a thud.

"I didnt get a chance" he caughed out blood onto Issies pants

"yep" said Issie before crushing Kokoheads skull to pieces

*ring*ring*ring* was Issies phone going off in which he awnsered

"hello" said Issie"what,ok,ok just calm down and take her to the sitri hospital and tell them you have permission from me they will understand, I will be there at the hospital as fast as I can alright good bye" said Issie before hanging up and turning around to look at the other members of the ORC plus the new aditions which were xnovia and Irina his childhood friend

"whats going on Issie you look way too serious"said Rias looking at Issie with concearn since Issie just killed Kokabiel with a bored expresion on his face and know he was serious?

so Issie decided to tell them of how Akeno was pregnant which they already knew but what they didnt know was of his new traing area were you can get 7 months of training done and only one day goes bye outside which was why Akeno was all the sudden in the hospital becuse she was in labor which he told them they could come if they wanted which they agreed along with sona and her peerage.

 **Underworld/Sitri Hospital Delivery Room**

Currently we see Issie parents(he told them everything about himself and to the supernatural a month ago) The ORC (minuse Issie and Akeno of coarce)the student council and Azazel and Barquil whom the Devils were wary of and of cource everyone was just cringing at the screems from Akeno coming from the other room just imagining the pain she is going through, it had been 6 hours already and her screeming hadent let up nore the curses she said but then it stopped and they all looked up for about a minute till a nurse walked out of the Delivery Room which Rias ran over to her

"how is she" she said with desperation in her voice

"why dont you go see" said the nurse heading to the break room

when the entirety of the members there came in they saw Akeno on the delivery bed with a pink bundle in her arms

"what gender is it"said Rias and Asia

"shhhhh she's sleeping"said Akeno smiling softly while Issie was right next to her holding her hand also smiling

"so its a girl"said Rias and Asia both wispering and smiling

"you two decide on a name yet" asked Issies mother smiling brightly because her son actually was giving her grandchildren to spoil in the future.

"no I havent thought of anything, what about you Issie"asked Akeno tiredly slowly drifting off too sleep

"how about 'Shuri' said Issie not noticing Akenos breithing getting shallower

"I think thats a wonderful Idea"she said before her heart stopped and her hand whent limp in his hand and Issie automatically felt her breathing stop which he prompltly got up and got a doctore whom rushed them out with little Shuri in Issies arms whom was on the verge of crying about 10 minutes later the Doctore came out and told him her heart stopped and they couldint bring her back not even with magic which in the short term ment she was dead which Issie handed the new born Shuri to his mother and walked outside and for a houre they could here him yelling and crying to bring her back

 **3 Days later/Akenos funeral/Human world**

Currently Issie was at the funeral for his fiance while softly talking to his daughter while the the Kendo club was here (Matsuda and motahama dont know of Akenos death) looking at him with sad faces and the ORC were crying Issie would of if he didnt decide to be strong for his daughters sake even if he had to raise her by himself.

currently little shuri was crying and Issie couldnt see that so he sang to her and everyone listened completly ignoring the preachers words.

"now hush little baby and dont you cry everythings gonna be alright,I told yah that daddys here to hold you through the night I know momies not here right now and we dont know why,but mamas gonna be alright"said Issie singing Mocking bird by Eminem wispering into little shuris ear over and over again while a stray tear fell from his eye and his daughter thankfully calmed down and fell asleep in which he was asked by Barquil to say somewords in which he walked to the podiam holding little Shuri in his arms while over looking Akenos casket,they were outside and thankfully it was just a tad bit windy.

"thank you everyone for coming today"Issie said breathing in then out to keep his cool and not break down crying"All I can say is Akeno was someone anyone would want in there life, right when you would go down into the dumps she would pick you up and put a smile on youre face" he said repeating his breathing exercise"she was just that type of a person who always tried to help her friends and would risk a arm and a leg just to make you happy at least thats what she was to me and yet she still made one last mericle before she died she gave me a daughter to raise so I dont go down the road of despaire so even though it will be touph I will try to raise our daughter the way she'd want me to, I am determined to raise my daughter to the best of my abilities"he said finishing with a small smile on his face trying to be strong for his daughter.

shortly after the funeral the people were leaving the only people that were left was Issie standing at the new grave stone of Akeno every one else plus Barquil were standing about 10 feet behind him giving him space the stone read 'here lies Akeno Hyimajima beloved daughter,wife(they decided to put her down as his wife since they were to be wed the next month)and she watch over her loved ones and keep them 1997 Died 2016

"dont worry Akeno ill make shure she grows up strong but gracefull just like you, so dont worry so please look out for our daughter in her dreams" he finished by putting a rose on her grave before leaving with everyone

 **time skip 16 years**

In the time of 16 years it had been hard on Issie not having Akeno there and not looking for another woman since he said'my romantic feelings died when Akeno died' but he did pull through since he decided to take care of his daughter by himself on top of that there was the peace treaty shortly after the feuneral where he faught Vali his rival who sided with some terrarists and threatined to kidnap his daughter if he didnt give him a good fight which pissed Issie right the fuck off so not even 2 minutes into the fight Issie cut off valis right arm and tore his eyes out in which valis teammate Bikou came to take him away but not before Issie broke Bikous staff and cut open Bikous chest and told him to tell his superiors to fuck off or they will face a fate worse than Valis.

as soon as shuri turned 8 Issie started training her nothing too hard but would make her very strong in the future and since she was a hybrid of Devil, Fallen angel and Dragon she was strong but she turned into a very kind girl but very smart and beautiful just like her mother but a little perverted like her father when he was a kid and scary strong so strong that she was given her evil pieces at the age of 10 by Sirzecks Lucifer even though she wasnt a pure blood not that she wasnt happy though.

 **Issies Home**

Issie was just sitting in his chaire reading his book he was still very well built looked like he was in his early 20s even though he was 33 years old,

"hey dad i'm home and I brought someone I wanted you too meet" came the cheery voicy of his lovely daughter

When he looked up he was a little surprised to see someoe he hadnt seen since the guy was a child he had short red hair a healthy build and green eyes just like his auntie

"well if it isnt Millucas Gremory I havent seen you since you were just a little fella look at you all grown up how old are you know" said Issie in a cheery tone

"17and1/2 sir"said the boy nervously (Millicus is only a year older than Shuri in this story)

"Man time sure does fly but im pretty sure you didnt come here for a social visit" said Issie looking at him more seriously and making Millucus uncontiously gulp

"thats right Millucus has something important to ask you"replied Suri ushering Millucus to stand infront of Issie who even sitting down looked menacing

"I would be honoured to date youre daughter if you would allow me" said Millucus even though he traines his but off he was actually weaker than shuri who was around mid-ultimate class in magic and streangth but not by much but compared to Issie he was but a fly below a Dragon

When Issie got up with a calm but serious face and when he rose his hand up to his shoulder he got confused

"Millucus"said Issie in his serious voice which was quit terreifieng to him

"yes" said the boy nervously

"If I did allow it would you protect her from any harm be it phisical or mental, love her unconditionly and only her I dont want my daughter to have to share with other girls, If you can abide by these rules than I can allow it but if you even so much as hurt my little girl in any way you will face a fate far worse than death"said Issie looking at Millucus stirnly

"of course sir I love her, she is the star in my darkness that I couldint even imajine throwing away"he said smiling

all the sudden he saw Issie being hugged by his know allowed girlfriend

"thank you daddy thank you so much"said his very happy daughter and all he could do was smile and hope Akeno was watching over them

"come on Dad lets make dinner"said his daughter from the kitchen

"coming" he said while glancing at a picture of him and Akeno holding each other before he fully got up and headed to the kitchen


End file.
